Bleach Tower
by AnimeAndMangaFan
Summary: 'Would you think bad of me if I actually kissed him back, regardless of the fact that he was technically married? But then again, this isn't really Kaien, so there's nothing wrong with this then... Right' MatsuriXKaien Spoilers since its post-game
1. Prolouge

_Saving the Soul Society... Being one of the strongest female Soul Reapers ever... and being 'The worst cook ever'. Those were a few of the things that I'm known for. Defeating Lord Seigen and ruining part of Aizen's plan. Aizen... Man, did I hate that man. It didn't start that way at all though. When I first met him... I don't remember how long ago it was, but it was when I first got into Squad 5. He was the lieutenant at the time. I'm not going to lie, but it was at that point that I developed a semi-crush on him. Maybe it wasn't right away. I think it started when we went on patrol and he skillfully tricked Mad Eater. That's when it started. Over time, it grew. He went and gave me books to read and in battle, we'd always team up if Fujimaru or Lord Seigen wasn't there. But after the Arturro incident, where we got sucked into Shisui Mirror, that's when everything took a turn for the worse. When I got back to the Soul Society, I was barraged by bad news. Kaien, one of my closest friends and Fujimaru's, had been killed; Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society; Lady Konoka was dead; and Fujimaru and Lord Seigen were gone. After that news, I think I had a little bit of respect for Aizen, regardless of what he did. Until I met the new lieutenant of Squad 5. Momo Hinamori, who was brutally stabbed by Aizen and nearly killed. That was when I completely lost any respect for the man. He was no more than an enemy to me, an enemy who I wanted to kill badly. He was the reason that I built a wall around my heart, and vowed I'd never let another man into my life that way. After the whole Lord Seigen incident, Fujimaru and I left for the human world for a short time in order to wait for Lady Konoka and Lord Seigen's rebirth into the human world. While we were there, Mr. Urahara showed us an invention he made. Bleach Tower. After careful debate, Fujimaru and I decided to give it a whirl. With 's warning that we should bring some more people with us, we assembled the team that was with us during the battle with Lord Seigen. That included Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin, and two people we met in the human world before we left for Huenco Mundo, Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki. I wouldn't say we were the greatest team, since most of us hardly even knew Hiyori and Shinji at all besides in the few fights we were in together. It was for that reason that they refused to work with us and worked together as a team of two. The rest of us were in a team like that was well, but they were chosen based on skill. Rukia and me were together as well as Captain Kuchiki and Fujimaru. Ichigo worked on his own, as well as Yoruichi, so that they could easily swap into any 'Team' they wanted to help out. With the plans all set, we entered into Bleach Tower._


	2. Chapter 1

"You ready, Matsuri," Rukia asked as she placed her hands infront of her, preparing to fire the Kido at the hollows. I don't know how many floors it been in this tower, but we've been managing fine. The first few floors were basically hollows and hollows alone. Then it came with members of the Thirteen Court Guard, going from the first squad and up. We were at the Squad 12 floor, with Mr. Urahara, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, and Captain Kurotsuchi, as well as other hollows. Our team had grown closer than it started when we came into this tower, and the floors actually got easier as we made our way up. Rukia and me were assigned to the few hollows that were to the side and the others went straight for the charge through the actually challenging part, which was the copies of the real soul reapers. I gave Rukia a quick nod as I tightened my grip on Kotomaru. "Sokatsui," Rukia shouted. The instant the blue beam flew out of her hand, I jumped forward. The beam died down as I landed next to the hollow, already preparing the last blow. I spun Kotomaru over my head before easily slicing over the hollow's head.  
>"Koso Renbu," I shouted. As soon as I did, my signature blue beam shot out of the ground, enveloping the hollow. The hollow screamed out for a minute before the beam did its job and ended the fake hollow's life. I slung Kotomaru over my shoulder as I turned to Rukia, who offered a smile. I returned the smile as I walked over to her. The other battle that was a few meters away from us would be over soon. By the time we would get to the fight, it'd be over. We learned this through the many times that it happened. This time we took the chance to relax instead of running as fast as we could to meet up with the others. A few minutes of chatting later, a smiling Fujimaru bounded over to us, covered with several nicks and scratches, a small number that were bleeding. Rukia, being one of the most skilled healers on our team, went and preformed her second duty on the team. Healing all injuries after battle. Hiyori healed some too, but she took a little more time. After Fujimaru was all healed, he smiled wider.<br>"Matsuri! Guess who dealt the last blow to the fake Captain Kurotsuchi," Fujimaru sang as Rukia moved over to Ichigo, who had several more wounds than Fujimaru.  
>"I guess you, based upon your mood," I said.<br>"Nope! It was one of the hollows that were back there! They tried to hit us with something that was like a Byakurai, but the totally missed us and hit the fake Captain Kurosuchi instead," Fujimaru chuckled.  
>"Its like some mystic power is actually giving us a break for once," I giggled.<br>"Oh yeah! Next floor should be the Squad 13 floor! That means it should be Rukia and Captain Ukitake. You up for it," Fujimaru asked.  
>"Of course! It'll be a snap," I said. I started walking past Fujimaru, giving him a high five on my way past as I headed for the stairs. I didn't worry about my injures, which consisted of a few minor burns from the hollows exploding. Being the some what leader of our team, I'd wait by the stairs for the others to join. One by one, they caught up and we made our way up to the next floor. We landed in a simulated Huenco Mundo, which was covered with fake hollows like every other floor we've been on, as well as the fake people standing behind them. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw who was there though. Yes, there was Captain Ukitake and Rukia, like Fujimaru guessed, but what really got me was who was in between them. None other than Kaien Shiba. You have no idea how good it made me to see Kaien after all this time. He had his signature goofy grin on as he talked to the fake Captain Ukitake. He looked exactly like I remembered... I quickly shook my head to get the thought out of my head. Remember, Matsuri, its just a fake! Its not really Kaien! He's got no memories of you or anything! Focus and get this done! My face got hot when I finally realized the feeling I got when I saw him. I shook my head again and Rukia shot a worried look at me, as well as Fujimaru. I probably looked like I had ticks or something since I was shaking my head so much.<br>"You okay," Fujimaru asked.  
>"Y-yeah," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I actually was. "Alright! Different plan this time! I'll go in and finish those three in the back first while you guys handle the hollows, since there are a lot," I said. I didn't wait for their replies. I ran forward, once again forgetting that this wasn't Kaien, but rather a copy. I easily cleared through the hollows, which quickly closed the gap by getting closer together, leaving me basically isolated from the others no matter what. "Kaien," I whispered. My head felt light and I don't know why. I don't know why at all. It couldn't be the one feeling I swore I'd never feel again. It can't be love. Not at all. It was just giddiness to get towards the end of this tower, that's all. Kaien stopped talking to the fake Captain Ukitake and turned his full attention to me as his smile dropped. He quickly disappeared and it dawned to me that I forgot to take my sword out. I had been to busy thinking to remember. I clumsily yanked out Kotomaru and pulled it in front of me as Kaien appeared in front of me, slamming his own sword towards me. I slipped back a few feet before I planted my feet firm to the ground and gripped Kotomaru tightly.<br>"Who do you think your kidding," Kaien asked as he readied his sword.  
>"About what," I asked, readying my own sword. What he said next froze me for a minute.<br>"Matsuri died." In the minute that I was froze, Kaien brought his sword down and easily made a large gash on my chest due to my dropped guard. My hands went limp and Kotomaru fell out of my grip as I fell backward. The last thing I heard was Fujimaru scream my name before I hit the ground and blacked out.

I flinched when I heard voices. They were fading in and out, and I couldn't make out most of what was being said, but I heard them, none the less. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them once more. I must have been knocked out for some time, because my eyes weren't adjusted back to seeing light. I started to sit up when pain shot through my chest, causing me to fall back against the sandy ground. "Matsuri," a voice shouted. I was so out of it... It had to be one of my friends, but I couldn't place their voices to their faces though... I slowly turned my head and saw Rukia on one knee next to me.  
>"You okay," Rukia asked.<br>"As okay as I can be after getting almost cut in half," I muttered.  
>"See what you did? I can't believe you think that I'd let you join us," Fujimaru's voice snarled.<br>"What's going on," I asked. I didn't see Fujimaru anywhere near us, and he usually never argued with someone unless he was really mad.  
>"I said I was sorry! I didn't know that this was the real Matsuri," a voice insisted. I felt a blush creep onto my face. That voice... It can't be...<br>"Somebody's got a crush," Rukia teased in a whisper.  
>"Oh can it! I do not," I said. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd be in pain if I sat up, I'd give her a piece of my mind. But until then, I guess that will have to be on hold.<br>"Even so! Your nothing but an imposter of Kaien! You actually think that we'd let you tag along! The thought of working with someone who almost killed my sister and is nothing more than a fake makes me sick," Fujimaru snapped.  
>"You have to let me! I have to make it up to you guys," Kaien insisted.<br>"I don't care! All you can do for us is-," Fujimaru started.  
>"Stop it, you guys," I said as Rukia slowly helped me sit up against a rock so the pain wasn't as bad. The two looked at me, startled.<br>"B-but-," Fujimaru started again.  
>"Any help we can get is good. I have a feeling things will be even harder as we go on," I said<br>"Thanks, Matsuri," Kaien grinned. Fujimaru, on the other hand, just turned the other way.  
>"So... What happened after I got hit," I muttered. Part of me wanted to know, but another part didn't. I didn't want to be reminded of losing an easy fight, but curiosity got the better of me.<br>"Fujimaru snapped and busted his way through the hollows and got you out of harms way until we finished everything off," Rukia said. I turned to Fujimaru, who was still looking the other way with his arms crossed.  
>"Thanks, Fujimaru," I smiled. Fujimaru turned back to me, smiling once more with his usual smile.<br>"Its the least I can do," Fujimaru said. "But Mr. Urahara said that we could only have eight people in a fight. Those are the rules," Fujimaru muttered. I went silent for a minute. Hiyori and Shinji were a good team, so we couldn't separate them. The same with Captain Kuchiki and Fujimaru, as well as Rukia and me. That meant that either Ichigo or Yoruichi had to go. Ichigo was a strong fighter, but unless he was in bankai, he couldn't keep up with everyone else... Yoruichi could keep up with us, but she couldn't give out as heavy blows as Ichigo...  
>"Well, who are we going to have go," Rukia muttered.<br>"I can go," a voice said. We looked over and saw Yoruichi walking over to us.  
>"But-," I started.<br>"Its fine. I'll go down with Kisuke and watch your progress from here," Yoruichi smiled.  
>"Alright then," Fujimaru muttered as Yoruichi disappeared, leaving us all quiet for a few seconds. "Well, Matsuri. How long do you think it'll be before you can get back onto your feet again," Fujimaru asked, obviously worried.<br>"As long as I can stay in back, I think that I'll manage," I muttered.  
>"Are you sure," Rukia asked. I nodded. Heck... Who was I kidding? I don't think I'll even manage to get a hit in without using kido... Rukia slowly stood up and held her hand out to help me up, which I eagerly took. Pain coursed through my body, but I managed to get by without showing any sign of pain but a wince. After Rukia let go of my hand, I felt like I was going to fall over again, but before I could, Kaien quickly grabbed my hand to help me keep my balance. Rukia kept back a laugh as I felt my face starting to get hot. Just my luck... This was going to be a long day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I took a gulp as Kaien let go of my hand and rushed toward towards the hollows. I wobbled for a few seconds before I managed to catch my balance. On this floor, there was a fake Kukaku, Yoruichi, and Jidanbo. Rukia, Kaien, and I took the back side, which consisted of Jinanbo and some hollows, where as the others were going for the bigger hollows and the two fakes. I fell against the wall and started panting. I never should have said that I was ready... My eyes widened when I heard a screech, followed by a red hollows diving towards me. I cursed and struggled to my feet. A split second before it was about to hit me, I jumped back. Not even a second before I got off the ground, another jolt of pain went through me. I skidded to a stop when I landed and quickly placed a hand over my wound. The hollow screeched again before lunging at me once more. I instinctively reached for Kotomaru and pulled it out. A little pain shot through me, but getting hit by this thing would have hurt a lot worse. I put up a guard as the hollow rammed into my sword, sending me skidding back. I cursed and quickly jumped out of the way. I shouldn't be this weak, but that hit really got me! My heart pounded against my chest as the hollow turned towards me. Should I use Kido or put up with the pain and attack it...? I ran through the options quickly in my head, but everything seemed to end in me being in pain. The hollow lunged. Before I could even react, a gray blur appeared in front of me. Next thing I knew, the hollow was cut in two. I looked up at the person who saved me and found it was Kaien. "Sorry. I was a little busy," Kaien smiled.  
>"You don't need to protect me like that," I protested, somewhat mad and somewhat embarrassed that I had to be saved by someone... Kaien didn't respond, and I didn't say anything in return. I quietly looked away, the sounds of other fights still drifting through the air. My eyes snapped back to him when I saw his hands reaching towards me. My face quickly got hot as he grabbed the collar of my kimono and pulled it down. I quickly grabbed his hands and pushed them away. "W-what do you think your doing," I snapped, my face getting more red every second. Kaien looked solemnly at me and I followed his gaze to see that some of the scar was showing.<br>"I... I'm sorry... I... I didn't want to give you that scar," Kaien murmured. Kaien quietly hugged me, making sure to not hug me too hard.  
>"K... Kaien," I asked.<br>"I'm so sorry," Kaien whispered. "I promise. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you from now one," Kaien said as he slowly pulled away. I heard Rukia laughing at what happened, but trying to hide it the best she could.  
>"Excuse me," I said and forced a smile before walking towards Rukia. Even though it wouldn't be much, it was time for some payback. "Oh Rukia!"<p>

"You ready guys," Fujimaru asked as he turned to us.  
>"No," Rukia moaned, rubbing her back.<br>"What happened to you," Ichigo asked. Before Rukia could say anything, I used one of the many skills that I've learned when being with Lady Konaka and Captain Unohana. The eerie smile. It could send even Captain Zaraki to his knees... At least I think it could. Rukia looked to me out of the corner of her eyes and I put on the eerie smile. Rukia quickly jumped and turned away.  
>"I... Ah...I... Jidanbo went and... He kicked me...? Yeah! That's right, he kicked me," Rukia panicked, struggling for every word.<br>"Dang! That must suck," Ichigo muttered.  
>"Do you think you can make it through the next one? We'll take a break after that for both you and Matsuri," Fujimaru said as he crossed him arms. He wouldn't show it, but he was pretty happy taking the leader spot.<br>"Y-yeah! I can make it," Rukia quickly said.  
>"Can you," Fujimaru asked and turned to me.<br>"Yeah... At least I think I can," I said. Fujimaru nodded.  
>"Alright. Let's move on up then!"<p>

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Kon, and Don Kanoji... At least Orihime, Kon, and Don Kanoji will be easy. Maybe Uryu... "Alright everyone! Same groups as last time! Matsuri, you guys take the fake Kon and Don Kanoji. The rest of us will split up and take whoever we can against the bigger hollows," Fujimaru said. We nodded and everyone else ran for their targets.  
>"Aaaalright," the fake Don Kanoji shouted in his same egotistical voice he always had.<br>"And I thought Captain Kyoraku was annoying," Kaien mummbled. I couldn't help but giggle as Don Kanoji startled throwing a fit, talking about how great he was and that Kaien should respect his elders. Kaien shrugged as he pulled out his sword, obviously not in the mood for more of his lecture. As soon as he started unsheathing it, Dan Konoji screamed and jumped back. "I'd spend the day with Captain Kyoraku any day rather than sit with this guy," Kaien sighed.  
>"That's it! If you refuse to respect me, then I'll have no choice but to force you," Don Kanoji shouted and ran forward. Kaien prepared to attack but Don Kanoji tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground face first. Kaien shot me a look that was something like '<em>Do we really have to do this?<em>' I couldn't blame him really.  
>"<em>Nee-san<em>," Kon shouted and lept forward towards Rukia. Rukia twitched and grabbed his entire head.  
>"Knock it off," Rukia said. Kon wiggled his way out of her grip, but before he could land, Rukia quickly kicked him into a nearby tree. I turned to Kaien and he nodded. We didn't have time to waste of these guys, so a minute or two later, the fakes were gone. In that time, only a Menos Grande and the other fakes were left. Judging by their condition, though, the Menos was probably near the end of its rope, as well as the fake Ichigo and fake Orihime. The fake Uryu and Chad weren't as bad as the other, but they weren't completly fine either. With those facts in mind, it would only be a few minutes before all of our opponents were done. Kaien reach out to help me to the bench, but I shook my head and made my way over by myself. I can't get used to having someone take care of me, can I? I can already hear Fujimaru nagging at me that if I let Kaien take care of me, I'll end up all fat and nobody will want me anymore. After Rukia and Kaien joined me on the bench, we sat and watched the other finish off the enemies.<br>"Did you guys have fun with those two," Ichigo asked as he and the others walked over to us.  
>"If you'd consider fun being that it didn't take that much time, then yes," I said.<br>"Either way! As I promised, we can all take a break here. It seems like this place is the whole Karakura town. Granted that it'll be deserted, it'll still be relaxing to goof off," Fujimaru grinned. As soon as Fujimaru finished his message, Shinji and Hiyori decided to go take a walk to somewhere that I don't know together, Captain Kuchiki took a walk by himself somewhere too. After a few minutes of discussing, Ichigo, Rukia, and Fujimaru all decided to go and explore the place, leaving Kaien and me alone.  
>"You okay," Kaien asked.<br>"Why wouldn't I be? They were easy," I said while looking at the ground.  
>"Its still gotta hurt," Kaien said as he looked to the sky.<br>"Why do you care so much? I've been through worse," I sighed.  
>"I care about it because I care about you, Matsuri," Kaien mummbled, causing me to start blushing.<br>"W-what are you talking about? Y-your married," I panicked.  
>"What are <em>you<em> talking about," Kaien asked as he turned to me.  
>"Your married to Miyako, aren't you? That's what Rukia said," I said.<br>"I'm not married. I've never been married! Geez, Matsuri," Kaien sighed. I sat there blinking for a minute. If he remembers up to the Arturro event, but he didn't remember marrying Miyako, he must be the same Kaien from Squad 5 as before!  
>"R-right... What was I thinking," I muttered and looked away once more, trying to avoid his look, which would probably be something like <em>'You must have honestly hit the wall'<em>. For the next few minutes, we were silent.  
>"Matsuri... I'm different, aren't I," Kaien asked, breaking the silence.<br>"What's that supposed to mean," I asked.  
>"I... I feel like I don't know what all you guys do," Kaien muttered.<br>"That's because," I trailed off. Well... How do I put this? He's been dead for how long? Telling him that he died would make him think I'm crazy, because he thinks he's still alive.  
>"To be honest... I don't mind being different," Kaien said, causing me to turn to him. "Because... if being different means being with you, then I'm fine with it," Kaien smiled. My eyes widdened as Kaien leaned forward and put his lips on mine.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Would you think bad of me if I actually kissed him back, regardless of the fact that he was technically married? But then again, this isn't really Kaien, so there's nothing wrong with this then... Right? It took me a few seconds to remember that I was actually kissing someone, and I quickly jumped back, ignoring my agitated wound. I felt my face get hot as I heard some giggles and chuckles. "R-Rukia," I asked. Kaien started blushing too as Rukia, Ichigo, and Fujimaru walked out from behind the trees. "What happened to your walk or whatever," I snapped.  
>"We all knew something would happen, so we wanted to give you two some alone time... For the most part," Fujimaru grinned.<br>"You idiot," I snapped and prepared to give him a piece of my mind, but Kaien grabbed my wrist, causing me to work up the nerve to let him be.  
>"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Matsuri? Is someone actually calming you down," Fujimaru gasped. I twitched and against Kaien's grip, stood up and walked over to him. He instantly jumped back a little, already knowing what was coming. I reeled my arm back and he closed his eyes. I lightly hit his shoulder, causing his eyes to shoot open in surprise. "I was right! You aren't Matsuri, are you," Fujimaru shouted, causing me to giggle a little.<br>"Save your jokes for later, will you? We have more stuff to do then listen to your excuses of jokes," I teased.  
>"They get a laugh out of people," Fujimaru said and crossed his arms, pretending to be mad.<br>"Maybe in your dreams they do," I teased, causing Fujimaru to give up his angry act.  
>"Well, I take it your all better then," Ichigo said.<br>"Well... now that you mention it, its not hurting anymore," I muttered.  
>"Isn't that sweet? A little lip action and its all better," Fujimaru teased as he playfully puckered his lips, causing my cheeks to light up red. Kaien's might have too, but I couldn't tell. I hit his shoulder once more, but a little harder this time.<br>"We have a job to do, Fujimaru! Get that through your head," I said as I focused my will power to make my blush disappear.  
>"Yeah yeah," Fujimaru muttered, although his still had his wide smile on.<p>

"Hey Kisuke," Yoruichi said as she walked into the Urahara Shop. Kisuke Urahara was sitting at his table with a laptop in front of him. Kisuke didn't respond, so Yoruichi took the initiative and walked over, crouching down so she could see the screen as well, seeing Matsuri and her team, excluding those who actually went on their walks, walk away. "What's the big deal," Yoruichi asked.  
>"This," Kisuke said as he hit the back button, rewinding the video so that Yoruichi could see Kaien and Matsuri kiss.<br>"What about it," Yoruichi asked.  
>"Let's just say that it isn't good..."<p>

"Everyone ready," Fujimaru asked.  
>"How could we not be ready? Its not like we have anything to do here," Hiyori spat, causing Fujimaru to inch back towards me.<br>"Then onto Floor... 19," Rukia asked.  
>"Y-yeah.. T-the sooner the better," Fujimaru mumbled, causing me to smile a little before see started our trek up the stairs. When the stairs ended, we were in a fake version of Seireitei. Along the streets were Yoruichi, Mr. Urahara, and Aizen. Not as they were last time we saw them though. As they were before we got sucked into the Shisui Mirror. When Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara were both Captains, and Aizen a Vice-Captain. Not to mention the mass of hollows with them. "Hey Matsuri," Fujimaru trailed off, causing me to turn to him.<br>"What is it," I asked.  
>"Isn't... Isn't that Mad Eater," Fujimaru asked and pointed towards Mr. Urahara's copy. Right next to him was the familiar hollow we knew from our childhood. Or rather, a copy of him.<br>"Yeah, but what does it matter? We already beat him before. It should be no problem," I said as I grabbed my zanpakuto, sending a tingly feeling through my wound. The kind you got when your leg falls asleep, that sort of felt like tiny needles prickling you.  
>"Matsuri. Are you sure your okay," Kaien asked as he pulled his own sword out.<br>"Yeah. Kaien, you and me will go for Yoruichi. Fujimaru, Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki, and Rukia, go for Mad Eater and Mr. Urahara. We'll meet up with you after we beat Yoruichi. Hiyori and Shinji, you guys go get Aizen," I said. Everyone else nodded and we headed for our targets. If there was one thing that I noticed during my fight with Kaien, it wasn't that this Yoruichi seemed weaker than the one I knew from that time period, but rather that every cut or hit I'd receive, Kaien would instantly fling over to me and heal me up, putting himself in harm's way. Or in this case, Yoruichi's. I'd block the blow for him and we'd continue in this pattern. It didn't take long to beat Yoruichi though. Mad Eater was approaching us, Fujimaru and the rest of his 'Team' in pursuit, letting us end the hollow in a few seconds. For the amount of opponents, I say we made pretty good time, which was five minutes.  
>"Geez, Matsuri! I'd think you weren't injured at all," Ichigo said and lightly punched my shoulder.<br>"It's all thanks to Kaien-," I started when Fujimaru eagerly bound up between us.  
>"Because of Kaien's lovey dovey moment with her," Fujimaru teased. I instantly flew after him, not caring for everyone's attempt to stop me. Fujimaru was laughing as I tackled him to the ground, yelling to him about what an idiot he through my red face. Of course I didn't go as far to injure him, but I think the tackle got the point through and I quickly stood up, turning away so no one else could see how I was blushing.<br>"As soon as you two are having a cat fight over there, do you mind if we can move along," Hiyori growled. Fujimaru quickly jumped to his feet.  
>"Come on, Matsuri! L-let's get a move on," Fujimaru said as he turned to me, giving me a pleading look for help.<br>"How come only Hiyori can scare you into behaving," I teased.  
>"N-now's not the time for jokes! We've gotta get moving," Fujimaru said.<br>"Are you sure _you_ don't have some lovey dovey feelings... for Hiyori," I asked, eager for my passive revenge.  
>"What! No way! She's absolutely-," Fujimaru started when Hiyori grabbed him by his kimono collar and pulled him down so they were both at eye level.<br>"Listen here, smart alec! I don't like ya, so get that through your head! I don't wanna be friends with ya! I don't wanna see ya, but for the sake of this little team here, I'm dealin' with ya. alright," Hiyori shouted, so loudly that her voice could probably be heard from five floors down. Fujimaru just sat there wide eyed, and I was wondering if it was from the shook or the fact that someone nearly screaming near his face. Hiyori let go of his kimono and walked back to Shinji, still yelling to Fujimaru until she got there. Even though she stopped, she looked like if another remark was made, she was going to rip the person's head off. Everyone else was silent for the next few minutes until Fujimaru slowly walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Why," Fujimaru whispered hoarsely, still looking scared from the incident.<br>"Maybe this will teach you to not mess with your younger sister," I smiled before I shoved his hands off and made my way towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

kittylyoko: My friend, who is also a Bleach Fan, but a much more avid fan, had also told me that the top of the uniform was the hakama, but as a whole, the uniform was a kimono. I've seen pictures of kimonos, so it sort of made sense to me that it was a kimono, thus I didn't question it. Thanks for clearing that up ^-^ I went back and changed it as well. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

At the end, it seems that Hiyori has some real burning hate for Fujimaru, which I based off of the fact that you can't have those two do a team attack together. That, in my opinion, means that they really don't click or respect each other. Hiyori seemed like the type who would do that kind of outburst anyway... So as a note, neither of them feel that way. (I actually support HiyorixShinji a little, but it probably won't show up here .)


	5. Chapter 4

"And that's what they told me its like," I sighed as we exited the rest building, we being Kaien, Fujimaru, and me. Once every so often, there was a sort of half a floor mark, where the stairs broke off into two paths. One kept going up, but the other actually was just a path that lead you to a type of resort, where you could sleep and get all the food and water you needed. I was talking to the boys about what Soi Fon told me the Shinagami Women's Association was like, since they asked me to join pretty often. They hardly did anything because their leader goofed off all the time. As expected of Lieutenant Kusajishi, but...  
>"Are you serious," Kaien asked.<br>"At least they don't have a Shinigami Men's Association," Fujimaru grinned. I went silent, and Fujimaru stopped grinning. "At least they don't run it, right," Fujimaru asked.  
>"No, Lieutenant Iba runs it," I said.<br>"Sounds pretty interesting! I'm sure it's lots of fun," Fujimaru smiled.  
>"Well, it'd sure be interesting," Kaien muttered.<br>"Whaddya think, Kaien? Should we join," Fujimaru asked.  
>"Their HQ is in a men's stall, from what I've heard," I muttered, causing the two boys to go quiet.<br>"You know, hanging out with you guys is all I need," Fujimaru muttered, in which Kaien slowly nodded, both of them trying to imagine a meeting in the restroom.  
>"I think the Shinagami Women's Association sounds better, regardless," I mumbled. I slowly looked up and saw the rest of our team sitting by the stairs, waiting for us to depart for the final floor. "Come on, guys," I said, and we quickly ran over to them.<br>"Well well, you guys are doing pretty good," a familiar voice said, causing me to turn.  
>"M-Mr. Urahara," I asked, seeing the blond shop keeper walk up to us. 'What are you doing here," I asked.<br>"I came here to wish you all good luck in person, of course," Mr. Urahara smiled.  
>"Well thanks," Fujimaru smiled back. "Let's get this done with," Fujimaru cheered before running up the stairs, followed by everyone else, besides me.<br>"There's something you need to talk to me about, right," I asked, noticing the heavy atmosphere. Mr. Urahara nodded and was about to say something when he looked behind me, causing me to turn.  
>"Boy, that distortion is pretty bad," Mr. Urahara murmured. My eyes widened when I saw the walls were bending left and right. "Haha! Oh well! What is there to do," Mr. Urahara laughed.<br>"Plenty," I snapped. "If this gets even worse, the entire place might come flying down on us," I continued.  
>"It won't get that bad," Mr. Urahara murmured. "Besides, I did some tests.. It seems like at worse, it'll just create some more hollows," Mr. Urahara said.<br>"It seems... That may not be the case," I muttered. "But besides that, what else-," I started.  
>"Hey, Matsuri! Hurry it up," Hiyori's voice called out.<br>"That's my cue," I sighed.  
>"Wait, Matsuri-," Mr. Urahara started.<br>"It'll have to wait, Mr. Urahara! We can talk about it when were done with the tower," I called out as I darted up the stairs. When I reached the next floor, I found we were in a part of the Rukon District. I quickly observed the standings, hoping to make up for lost time. I froze when I saw Lord Seigen and Lady Konoka. "Fujimaru, do you know what this means," I asked.  
>"What what means," Fujimaru asked.<br>"If they're like Kaien, we can have Lady Konaka and Lord Seigen back," I said.  
>"Matsuri, they're just copies! Memories or not, they're fakes! They're just Artificial Souls," Fujimaru snapped, hitting me right in the gut. He was right.. I had been naive enough to fall for the ploy that they were really who they were. I slowly turned to Kaien and he looked like someone hit him in the gut as well. He slowly staggered back.<br>"Kaien," I muttered.  
>"I.. I'm an Artificial Soul," Kaien asked. Kaien quickly used Flash Step to get away and I clenched my fists.<br>"Fujimaru! Whether Kaien's a Artificial Soul or not doesn't matter! He's part of our team," I snapped. Fujimaru didn't say anything and looked away, so without a word, I used Flash Step to chase after Kaien. Of course, I wouldn't check the Rest Station. That'd be too obvious... But then again, I knew where he'd be at, so either way, Kaien was in an obvious place. When I reached the fake Karakura Town, I found Kaien picking up a medium sized rock and chucking it as far as he could before screaming and kicking the bench. He hunched over panting, and I took the time to run over to his side. "Kaien-," I started.  
>"Stay away! I'm nothing more than a Artificial Soul," Kaien shouted before getting back up and kicking the bench again.<br>"It doesn't matter if your a Artificial Soul or not! I still want to be your friend," I snapped, causing Kaien to stop from his rampage. Kaien turned to me, tears in his eyes.  
>"No! I don't deserve your friendship! I'm not who you think I am! I'm just fake," Kaien snapped back before falling to his knees and clenching the grass in his now red hands. I silently went on my knee, trying to figure out the best way to solve this. I slowly put my hands on Kaien's shoulders, causing him to turn towards me. Before he even turned all the way, I leaned forward, putting our lips together, and causing Kaien's eyes to go wide.<p>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

- Yes, this chapter is very very short, or at least in my opinion it is. It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to make one of those 'Shut up and kiss me' type of moments. I'll try and make the next chapter longer than they usually are to make up for the short chapter here, but... You'll see another reason why I sort of had a cliff hanger here in the next chapter. I was hoping to add more of a suspense factor like thing...

- If you didn't figure it out, in this story, the characters you end up versing don't know that they are copies and believe that they are the real thing. Urahara would probably put their memories in, or at least for the most part, so that they would retain their ability to fight as they had during that time.

- Fujimaru sort of seems like a jerk when he says that Kaien/Seigen/Konoka are just Artificial Souls, but he either:  
>A- Subconsciously said it, forgetting that Kaien was there an an Artificial Soul<br>B- Hated that it turned out Kaien had his memories and liked his sister, and that his sister sort of liked him, resulting in her forgetting that he wasn't who he seemed, and he just didn't want her to forget about that. He figured that since she already was forgetting it, he needed to remind her and Kaien, because he knew that she'd probably end up getting hurt later on because he is truly just an artificial soul.

I, for one, say that B is more reasonable, but if you want to say A, go for it...


	6. Chapter 5

"Matsuri," Kaien muttered as he pulled away, his face a light red where as mine was probably a dark red.  
>"A-As I was saying... I don't care if your the real Kaien or not... Your you... I... I'll admit I did like you at first only because you looked like Kaien... But the more time I spent with you, the more I grew to like you for you," I said. Kaien just sat there staring at me.<br>"Thank you," Kaien muttered. I quietly gave Kaien a hug, which didn't help my blush at all, before standing up and wiping the dirt off of my hakama.  
>"We should go back to the others... It is the last floor so... It'll probably be really tough," I said while forcing down what I could of my blush. Kaien nodded and we quickly used Shunpo to back to the top of the tower. My eyes widened at what I saw. My teammates were all thrown around and laying limp on the floor, some with puddles of blood around them, except for Hiyori, who was leaning heavily against her sword which was shoved into the ground. By the looks of things, all the hollows were beaten, but Lord Seigen was extremely injured until Lady Konoka healed him up, leaving four perfectly healthy opponents.<br>"Took... you long enough... Idiot," Hiyori muttered before she fell to the ground, leaving the room silent.  
>"So... You're the rest of this team," Lord Seigen asked.<br>"That's weird! That one looks like you, Matsuri," the fake Fujimaru said, in which my fake nodded.  
>"Matsuri... What are we gonna do...? If we try to get the others out of the way, they'll be able to get an easy attack in," Kaien muttered.<br>"I'll handle them. You get the others to a rest area," I said as I slowly grabbed Kotomaru.  
>"Are you crazy? You can't beat Captain Suzunami," Kaien shouted.<br>"Well... There's a lot you haven't seen about me yet," I smiled slightly as my spiritual pressure started leaking out around me.  
>"Whoa," Kaien muttered, clearly flabbergasted. I can't blame him. With the memories he had, he only knew the old me. The one who could hardly swing her own shikai around without having it slice the ground and nearly erupting my brother in a pillar of energy or nearly cutting his head off. That was a long time ago, for an understatement. "Just hurry up so you can help me finish them off," I said as I placed my other hand on my sword. "<em>Swath, Kotōmaru<em>," I shouted, causing my sword to errupt into shikai, nearly doubling in size and gaining a small ax near the hilt. Kaien simply ran over to Hiyori and eased her onto his back before disappearing.  
>"So you now Shikai...? You're even better than Matsuri here," Lord Seigen said and nodded towards my fake.<br>"P-please, Lord Seigen! Let me prove to you that I'm better than her! With or without shikai," my fake shouted.  
>"Regardless, look at her spiritual pressure. She's beyond your league," Lord Seigen said as he pulled out his own sword and raised it above his head, immediately alerting me of what he'd do. "<em>Strike Down, Shiden<em>," Lord Seigen shouted and slammed his sword to the ground. By that time, I easily dodged to the side and prepared to attack Lord Seigen when I saw that the attack was still charging forward, which meant...! I quickly turned back around and used Shunpo to get in front of Rukia and put up a guard before the lightning hit. I won't pretend that the attack didn't send me back a few feet, actually almost making me almost trip over Rukia if I didn't put a firm foot down before pushing back. After getting most of my force into pushing the lightning back, I quickly swung my sword to the side, dispersing the lightning.  
>"Fujimaru was right, in a way. You're not Lord Seigen... He would never use such cheap plans to win a battle," I said.<br>"It doesn't matter how you win, just as long as you win," Lord Seigen shouted before disappearing. If this Lord Seigen would do whatever it took to win... I quickly jumped back a few feet so my back was too the wall and kept my eyes open for Lord Seigen's attack, on whoever it may be. After a few seconds, it came. Lord Seigen appeared next to Captain Kuchiki with his sword in the air. I quickly used Flash Step once more and moved in front of Captain Kuchiki before putting my arm up in a guard, letting Lord Seigen's sword slice against it and creating a medium sized wound. Before he could reel his sword back, I used my remaining hand to swing Kotōmaru towards him. To my surprise, another sword got in the way. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw my copy with her sword against mine, although her's still wasn't in Shikai and also shaking as if it was in the middle of the earthquake. My copy was also sweating heavily as she tried to push my own sword back, but failed miserably and wound up getting a fresh and deep cut across her abdominin. She quickly faltered to the ground, but not before Lord Seigen got a cut of his own, but no where as deep. Lord Seigen's eyes widdened at seeing my copy at near death and he just stood there. After a few seconds, he smiled and turned to me. "Nice job taking care of that copy, Matsuri," Lord Seigen said.  
>"What are you-," I started.<br>"Kaien," my fake muttered, causing me to turn just in time to see a wide eyed Kaien standing there. "Please... help," my copy said weakly.  
>"Kaien, it's not what it looks like," I shouted. Kaien didn't respond and simply pulled out his sword. "Kaien, you can't be serious! I'm the real Matsuri," I shouted.<br>"Kaien," my copy muttered with pleading eyes as she struggled to her knees. Kaien still didn't say anything for a long time.  
>"Alright... Who am I," Kaien asked softly.<br>"What kind of joke is this...? Kaien Shiba," my copy said.  
>"You're an Artificial Soul that looks like Kaien... But that doesn't matter," I said. Kaien put his sword out to the side and started spinning it with one hand.<br>"_Rankle the Seas and the Skies... Nejibana_," Kaien said. Kaien's sword quickly changed into a ji with a trident blade before water errupted out of the tip, which quickly circled him on the ground. My eyes widdened as Kaien charged towards me.  
>"Kaien," I muttered as I prepared for a fight. My eyes widened more as I heard a grunt from behind me. I quickly turned and saw Lord Seigen with Kaien's trident through his chest. Lord Seigen turned to a light gray before changing to dust and disappearing into the wind.<br>"Kaien," my copy asked, forcing back a yell, which was quite noticeable.  
>"Don't you even think of trying to be Matsuri! Matsuri's much stronger than that," Kaien shouted as he pointed his trident towards my copy.<br>"You take care of my copy. I'm going to handle Fujimaru's copy," I said. Kaien nodded and easily brought down the final blow as I ran over to Fujimaru's copy. His copy was trembling, causing his sword to also shake.  
>"You... you killed Matsuri," Fujimaru's copy screamed before blindly rushing forward and attacking as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, but not as fast as the real Fujimaru. Not even close. Due to this fact, I easily crouched down and used my leg to knock him over and send him face first into the ground. Kaien came over and dealt the final blow once more before we turned to Lady Konoka.<br>"Do what you may," she muttered.  
>"We... We don't really have to... kill her, do we..? I mean... She won't try and hurt us," I muttered.<br>"She can live... Under one condition," Kaien muttered.  
>"That is," Lady Konoka asked.<br>"You have to heal up our friends," Kaien said. I smiled slightly.  
>"That's so you," I muttered.<br>"What's that supposed to mean," Kaien asked as he placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.  
>"Stop that," I said, being unnaturally calm.<br>"And what are you gonna do if I don't," Kaien asked playfully and ruffled my hair even more. I quietly reached over and grabbed his other hand and pinched part of his hand, instantly causing my black haired friend to howl in pain and jump a few feet in the air as he clutched his bright red hand. "That was harsh," Kaien muttered before whimpering, still in the playful mood apparently.  
>"I'll let it slide! Only because we finished this tower," I said. Kaien was about to reply was someone coughed, obviously wanting our attention. I turned towards the stairs and saw Mr. Urahara standing there with his usual fan over his face. "Yeah," Kaien asked.<br>"Matsuri. We need to talk," Mr. Urahara said.  
>"And when you're done, I'll be finished healing your friends up," Lady Konoka smiled.<br>"Alright then." I muttered before walking over to the blond shop keeper.  
>"Please... follow me."<p>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

- The rest of the team probably seems pretty weak since they got knocked down like that but I'm going along with since Matsuri left, who is pretty much the leader of the team, they all went in without a plan, for the most part, and easily got ambushed by Seigen.


	7. Chapter 6

My face was red as I took in the news. "And so-," Mr. Urahara continued.

"Wait a second! Let me get this straight," I said, in which Mr. Urahara nodded. "You went... And stalked me every time I was alone with Kaien," I asked.

"Well when you put it that way I sound creepy," Mr. Urahara muttered. "I was watching all of you through the cameras. I'm just bringing up what is currently relevant," Mr. Urahara continued.

"What does... that fact have to do with us beating the tower," I asked.

"Everything," Mr. Urahara said as he snapped his fan closed, letting me see that he had a straight face, meaning he was completely serious.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Kaien... You must stop giving him such fanciful ideas... He can't be your friend, nor anything else," Mr. Urahara said.

"Why not! He's my teammate and-," I started when the ground shook violently. "Guys," I shouted and quickly started running up the stairs.

"Kaien can't leave this tower!" I froze on the spot before slowly turning toward Mr. Urahara.

"What," I asked.

"Kaien can't leave the tower. All of the creations here are unable to leave. There's a barrier so they can't get out and attack people if they decide to band together... Its a safety precaution," Mr. Urahara said.

"Why can't you put the barrier down for a second and let him get through! He wouldn't hurt a fly-," I started.

"Its inside them. There's no removing it because its part of what gives them life. If I remove it, they'll die. Kaien is forever stuck in Bleach Tower," Mr. Urahara said. I clenched my hands into fists before running up the stairs. "Matsuri," Mr. Urahara called out, but I payed him no attention.

"God, you're stupider than I imagined," Hiyori muttered as I reached my resting teammates.

"As a note, Stupider isn't a word," Kaien said, but was promptly hit in the head by Hiyori's foot, leaving a noticeable red lump.

"I wasn't talkin' to ya, now was I? I was talkin' to Matsuri," Hiyori shouted. "Why would you just leave like that before a fight? We got creamed," Hiyori continued.

"Technically, that's your fault," Kaien pointed out before getting a matching lump on his forehead.

"I know... It was stupid and reckless and... I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't play-," Hiyori started. "Y-You're actually agreeing," Hiyori asked.

"Of course... No point in arguing with you guys, right," I asked as I turned away

"Matsuri," Kaien asked.

"What is it," I asked without turning back.

"You alright...? What'd Mr. Urahara say," Kaien asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important," I muttered.

"Matsuri," Kaien said, obviously not pleased with my answer.

"Yo! Guys! Look at this," Ichigo shouted, causing us all to turn toward the orange haired teen. Behind him was a large purple hole. "Whaddya make of it," Ichigo asked.

"Its part of the disturbance made by this tower. Not much we can do about it," I muttered.

"We can't just leave it here! What if its dangerous," Kaien asked.

"Nothing that's been created here at the tower can leave anyway. Whatever is there will stay here. Let's just leave it to Mr. Urahara," I sighed.

"Matsuri, what's with you all of a sudden," Fujimaru asked.

"And what do you mean by that," Kaien asked.

"Mr. Urahara told me that," I said, ignoring my twin.

"Matsuri," Fujimaru insisted.

"Fujimaru... Let's just leave her alone... She obviously doesn't wanna talk about it," Kaien muttered. Fujimaru reluctantly nodded and I walked away to go find Mr. Urahara.

* * *

><p>"It what," Mr. Urahara asked, eyes wide.<p>

"Made a hole in mid air," I said.

"Hm... That can't be good," Mr. Urahara muttered.

"Just come look at it and try to figure out what's wrong," I sighed.

"Matsuri," Mr. Urahara muttered.

"What is it now," I asked.

"You can't have a sudden mood swing like this. You're only going to worry you're friends. That'll get you no where. Come clean and tell them everything," Mr. Urahara said.

"Tell Kaien that he's gonna be stuck here forever, unable to leave this place...? Yeah, that'd go well," I muttered.

"If you think so," Mr. Urahara muttered before walking up the stairs towards the others. I slowly sat down and buried my head in my knees.

"What am I gonna do," I asked under my breath. Kaien was a friend... _Maybe more_... To put that on him suddenly...? That's something I can't do... But not telling him and letting him get his hopes up is bad too... There was no right way to go about this. Tell him now, tell him later, or find some way to make him not even want to leave in the first place... And the only way is to not be his friend, but that'll hurt more than the other two combined... This is just great... Why couldn't Mr. Urahara have told him...? I quickly raised my head as I heard more foot steps and I turned to see Rukia walking towards me.

"Matsuri," Rukia asked.

"What is it," I asked.

"Kisuke decided to send us in to investigate that hole, but," Rukia trailed off.

"What is it," I asked again.

"What's wrong? You've got everyone worried. Even Hiyori," Rukia said.

"Hiyori, huh," I giggled, having trouble imagining the tom boy blond getting worried. "Well... What would you do if you knew something about a friend... That made a big impact on their life... But they didn't even know it yet," I asked.

"So its about Kaien," Rukia asked as she sat down next to me. I blushed and turned away.

"Where'd you get that from," I asked.

"Its pretty obvious._ 'Things created here'_... You meant Kaien, didn't you," Rukia asked.

"Of course... What should I do," I sighed.

"Well making him worry and making him sad isn't the right way to go, for a start," Rukia said.

"That reminds me! Don't you like Kaien, Rukia," I asked.

"Nah. I mean, I used to, but not as deep as you and Kaien now," Rukia teased and nudged me with her elbow.

"Be quiet," I sighed before blowing some of my hair out of my face, even though I knew it'd fall back down during our next fight.

"But seriously... You should just come clean with him. He probably already knows, but is just putting on a brave front to it all," Rukia said.

"Yo! Rukia," Ichigo called out.

"Coming," Rukia shouted back before turning back to me.

"Look... Just tell him after the next fight, alright," Rukia asked and held her hand out.

"Alright, alright. I promise," I muttered as I shook her hand. Rukia smiled slightly before standing up and starting her ascent. "And Rukia," I asked, causing Rukia to stop and turn towards me.

"Yeah," Rukia asked.

"Even though you think Kaien and I are deep, you and Ichigo are like an ocean compared to us," I said, causing Rukia to blush slightly before silently walking up the stairs once more.


	8. Chapter 7

"Alright, guys. This fight is probably gonna be a whole lot different than the others," I said.

"You seem in a better mood," Fujimaru smiled.

"It just took a little pep talk," Rukia said.

"Anyway, Rukia and me will handle the hollows towards the left. Fujimaru, Captain Kuchiki, and Ichigo will distract the hollows on the right so Shinji, Hiyori, and Kaien can go through and get to the guys in the back," I said.

"You sure you'll be alright," Kaien asked.

"I'll be fine. Its not like it even hurts anymore," I muttered as I subconsciously placed a hand over the scar that had formed on my chest, which probably didn't help Kaien's belief. "If you're that worried, then let's just get this done with," I sighed. Kaien slowly nodded, as did the others.

"Let's go and stop this distortion," Fujimaru said before we all went our separate ways.

"What should we take out first," Rukia asked, looking from the Menos Grande to the two Frog Heads, and finally the portal.

"Where's the fifth guy," I asked, looking around for the owner of the more stronger Spiritual Pressure I felt.

"Now that you mention it," Rukia trailed off.

"I take it that you're talking about me," a voice said as I felt someone grab onto my ponytail and yank me into the air. I quickly started thrashing about in order to escape, kicking my captor in whatever way I could and trying to ram my elbow into his face, but it hardly seemed to phase him.

"Matsuri," Rukia shouted and quickly yanked out her sword.

"Now now, why don't you calm down," my captor said and placed his own sword against my neck, causing my thrashing to stop. "Now, you know Hitsugaya, don't you," he asked.

"And what if I do," I asked as I turned towards him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Then you'll tell me everything you know, or," the black haired man trailed off as he pressed his sword lightly against my neck, drawing blood.

"Hey! What's going on over there," Fujimaru's voice called out.

"N-nothing! Just keep on going! We'll be done soon," I shouted.

"That's right. Tell me everything about Hitsugaya and you can be on your way," the man said.

"What do you want to know about Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia asked, still gripping her sword tightly.

"So he's a Captain now," my captor mused before suddenly turning around, whipping me with him due to his iron grip on my ponytail. "_Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru_," the man shouted as he swung his sword in the opposite direction where a huge wave of water was coming from. A huge purple ice dragon shot out of his sword and clashed against the wave, instantly freezing it and leaving Rukia and I stunned.

"_Hyōrinmaru_," I asked. When I heard the sound of ice breaking, I quickly turned back to see Kaien fly through the frozen wave, his zanpakuto in hand. My captor simply returned his sword to my neck, which was now ice cold, and Kaien quickly stopped in his tracks.

"I take it you're the leader here, since they all hold you in pretty high regards," my captor said and yanked my ponytail even higher, causing me to clench my teeth in order not to thrash about. "Well well, are you not the nice little girl I thought you were...? You've got a nice little scar here," the man said.

"Kaien, just forget about me and get him," I shouted.

"I said just tell me about Hitsugaya and I'll let you go," the man said. I quickly moved my head to the side, ignoring the pain that came, before reaching behind me and grabbing my captors wrist with both hands and squeezing as hard as I could, instantly causing him to let go and pull his hand back. With his grip on me gone, I spun my leg around and knocked his feet out from under him before jumped back onto my feet, only taking a second break before slamming my fist into his chest, causing him to sink into a large crater, his mouth open if he was going to scream but nothing came out.

"Guys...! Now," I shouted. Rukia was the first to take off, where as Kaien was still stunned by how quickly I broke free.

"_Some no mai, Tsukishiro_," Rukia shouted and sliced her zanpakuto before quickly leaping away once more as a pillar of ice appeared, encasing the black haired man inside. By this time, Kaien got over his inital shock and prepared his zanpakuto for his blow. He easily slid his sword against the ground, causing a torrent of water to shoot out of it and slam through the ice pillar, breaking it instantly and shattering it to pieces. Once the water and ice disappeared, it revealed the man wasn't there anymore.

"Guys! What happened," Ichigo called out before he used Flash Step to get beside us.

"Nothing too big that we couldn't handle," I said as I started fixing my ponytail that had been nearly destroyed from the fight.

"Looked like you guys got pretty serious," Ichigo muttered and nodded towards the frozen crater.

"Meh. _Details, details_," Fujimaru sighed as he walked over to us as well. Ichigo was about to protest when the ground started shaking.

"Not this again," Kaien muttered as another portal appeared.

"This is just like the tower, only there's no getting out of this," Ichigo muttered.

"Who cares! Its been a while since we've had to get serious like this! I say bring on the next fight," Fujimaru grinned. Rukia faked a cough and nodded towards the black haired male putting his sword away.

"Right... Do you guys mind if we wait a minute," I asked.

"Yeah. We should heal whatever wounds we got. We have no idea if the next time will be ten times harder or just as easy," Rukia said.

"That's right! Matsuri, you got hurt, right," Kaien asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I actually just wanted to talk to you," I muttered with a slight blush for some reason, causing Fujimaru and Ichigo to whisper back and forth.

"Of course," Kaien smiled. I briskly walked away to avoid questioning from either Fujimaru or Ichigo, and Kaien followed. "So... You see," I trailed off.

"This is about what Mr. Urahara said, huh," Kaien asked.

"Yeah... You see... Since you're an Artificial Soul, and was created by him... You're kinda forced to stay here forever," I said slowly due to pure nervousness of how this talk would go. Kaien remained silent for a few minutes. My eyes widened when he clasped my hands in his.

"Then... Then will you stay here with me," Kaien shouted, drawing everyone's attention over and causing me to blush.

"K-Kaien, I," I paused, trying to think of the words to say.

"Its not like you can't leave here with you! I mean, you can come and go when you want, but at least come back for visits and stuff," Kaien said.

"Alright... Its a promise," I smiled. Kaien just smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

- I've pretty much lost interest in doing all of the floors for Bleach Tower, and there's not much going on besides fighting and fighting, so it'll be a time skip during next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

This is actually going to be the last chapter and is just and finishing touch type of thing. I tried to think of how to extend it more to make sense, but nothing really fit, so I tried to give an ending that would fit.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

"See you guys later then," Ichigo said before walking off, giving us a short wave before turning the corner.

"You're sure about this," Kaien asked.

"Its not like I can't leave. Look," I said and walked out of the tower before turning back towards Kaien.

"But still...! If you spend that much time here, you're going to miss out on so many opportunities," Kaien shouted.

"I'm waiting for the real Lord Seigen and Lady Konoka anyway, just like I promised! That'll be easier to do if I live here instead of going back and forth from the Soul Society to here," I said.

"Well, you have a point there, but," Kaien trailed off.

"But what? You changed your mind or something," I asked and crossed my arms before faking a glare.

"He's just mad because he'll have to be eating your cooking now," Fujimaru's voice said, causing me to turn and see my twin sitting on the roof on the Urahara Shop.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean," I asked, cheeks puffed subconsciously.

"Oh, we all know how bad your cooking is, Sis," Fujimaru grinned.

"The last time I cooked was way before the Shisui Mirror incident! You didn't even eat the food! You just saw it," I protested.

"Oh, I didn't have to taste it. Toshiro had a pretty clear expression that let me know, and Momo's as well," Fujimaru said.

"The just don't has taste buds," I argued.

"You even told Hinamori she was a gourmet when you tasted her cooking. At her age, she was even better than you," Fujimaru said, grinning even wider.

"That's it! You get down here," I shouted before using Flash Step to get up onto the roof as well, but Fujimaru already got up and used Flash Step to go to the ground.

"Now what," Fujimaru teased before I used Flash Step once more to get behind him. Before my twin could run or even think of running, I already put him in a neck hold.

"Say that again, you jerk," I shouted while using my free hand to pinch Fujimaru's cheek, instantly raising his hands to try and remove my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Fujimaru said, although his was still smiling.

"You guys just have no taste! Rangiku likes my cooking," I said as I let Fujimaru go.

"Now _she's_ the one with no taste," Fujimaru, who was now back in my neck hold, said.

"Your cooking can't be that bad," Kaien muttered, causing me to look up to my friend who was still suck inside the tower.

"I beg to differ," Fujimaru managed to say.

"I'll prove it to you then! I'll make a meal that will make Kaien's taste buds go crazy," I said as I let Fujimaru go once more.

"Not in the good way," Fujimaru sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Just you wait! I'll make you try some too and you'll see just how good my cooking in," I said.

"I'll be in the hospital," Fujimaru mumbled. "But then again, if I don't go with it, I may end up there anyway, so I say lay it on me," Fujimaru smiled before eagerly running into Bleach Tower. I started running after him when Kaien started talking.

"Hey Matsuri," Kaien asked.

"Yeah," I asked.

"I know this might be weird, but since I'm an Artificial Soul, and not really the Kaien you know... Do you mind if I have a different name," Kaien asked.

"What did you have in mind," I asked.

"Uh... How about you call me..."

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

- I couldn't think of a name for Kaien at the end, so pick whatever you want. It sort of trails off at that because I actually got the idea from an anime I watched long ago, where during the entire story, one of the characters went by a name that wasn't their own, and during the ending, they actually don't tell you and it goes 'My name is...' as this went and that was it. It gave you pretty big hints that they'd end up together though and I figured this type of scenario would be best for the story.

- If you don't get what would happen after this or are confused, you're suppose to infer that they end up together since they'll pretty much be living together and, for the most part, love each other. I just couldn't write out mushy stuff good, and as I said above, this was probably best for the story.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews:<em>

Titans Guarden: Thank you ^-^ In my opinion, the actual Bleach Tower was nothing like this in the story, since its just battle after battle for the most part with cut scene that don't really mean anything or affect the story until the very end of it. Its still a fun challenge.


End file.
